edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Where The Ed Ends
This is Where The Ed Ends The Eds Find themselfs in a dark twisted version of Peach Creek, and transform themselfs into their monsterous selfs to stop the evil tranny of Horror the Boogyman. (Warning: Contain spoilers) Plot After their scam failed, The Eds knocked out in the middle of the steet of Peach Creek. Then The Eds woke themselves as monsterous forms and started to freak out, and the other kids were not in the cul-de-sac. Horror the Boogyman, a monsterous shape-shifting monster ghost flyby at The Eds and took them to the dark underworld. In the Torture Room where all Cartoon Network character transformed into hedious monstrous forms including the kids of cul-da-sac, Alice Liddel (McGee's version) , Finn and Jake , and lastly Anakin's padawan Ahsoka Tano . They said Horror is truly Master of Madness and Horrors, if they don't defeat him he'll turn them into hideous monsters like the victums of Horror. Double D pull the lever to set them free, but caught by Horror, but he made a deal with them to bring 9 Hysteria Shards. They showed a map of the locations 9 Hysteria Shards. *The Red Shard (Rage): Located in the Flame Core *The Orange Shard (Greed): Located in the Dusty Desert *The Yellow Shard (Fear): Located in Anur Phaetos *The Green Shard (Willpower): Located in Tropical Jungle *The Blue Shard Shard (Hope): Located in Mortis *The Purple Shard (Compassion): Located in Radical Train *The Pink Shard (Love): Located in Valatine Caverns *The White Shard (Life): Located in White Acropolis *The Black Shard (Death): Located in inside of the Phantom Blot There at the Flame Core to locate the Red Shard, which is guarded by an Ibilis Dragon. And it's weakness is The Water Brush. The Ibilis Dragon attacked the Eds, luckily Double D uses the Ibilis Dragon to put it out to death. Ed tooks the Red Shard and the Flame Core transformed into a water paradice. The map animated to the Orange Shard in the Dusty Desert, which it was guarded by the Sand Tornado. Dnd it's weakness is The Wind Brush. The Sand Tornado tried to blow the Eds away, but Ed's dar and twisted- like dragon wings was stronger than the Sand Tornado's wind power. Eddy took the Orange Shard, and it transformed into a beach. Then later the map animated to the Yellow Shard in Anur Phaetos, which is guarded by Ectonurate-like Naga Medusa. The Ecto Slither hypnoed The Eds, acually Double D uses The Sun Brush to destroy the the Ecto Slither. Double D nervously grab the Yellow Shard, and transformed into a beatiful daydream land. Then the map animated to the Green Shard locate in Tropical Jungle, which is guarded by an Vine Tiki. The vines constrict the Eds, and Double D uses The Fire Brush to burn the vines. Ed grabed the Green Shard, and transformed into a jungle peaceful village. The map animated to The Blue Shard located in Mortis, which is guarded by a Crystal Guardian. Crystal Guardian is crushing Double D and Eddy, and Ed charges with his powerful smash, which cause a Crystal Guardian to shattered apart. Eddy grabed the Green Shard, and tranformed into a nature inhabitat. The map animated to the Purple Shard locate in Radical Train, which is used by a muscular warden named Bill. Bill yanked Eddy, and Ed used a powerful yell "BIG TROUBLE!!". Eddy grabed the Purple Shard, and transformed into a train station. The map animated to the Pink Shard locate in Valatine Caverns, which is guarded by the Kankornator. But The Eds hated Kankers, but Keith can defeat them with his blade to stabbed through the heart. Keith gave the Eds the Pink Shard, and transformed into country fair. The map animated to the White Shard locate in White Acropolis, which is guarded by a Snow Hydra, and it's weakness if The Fire Brush. They freezed Ed and Eddy, acually Double D uses the Fire Brush to melt the Snow Monster. Ed grabed the White Shard, and transformed into a skiing place. The map animated the the last shard, The Black Shard locate inside the Phantom Blot. And it's weakness is thinner. Double D thinnered the Phantom Blot, and grabed The Black Shard, and finally transforms into a light and wholesome Wasteland. And the Eds returned to the underworld, Horror is very impressive. But The Eds made a deal with him, Horror lied and the shards power to cause him transformed into a Darkspored compleate true monster, Ultimate Horror. And freed all the victums of Horror, and Horror has completly gone bezerk with shard's powers. And the shard's energy absorbing to The Eds, and the victums of Horror and transformed into the combination of themselves to stop Ultimate Horror. Ultimate Victum absorbing the shard's energy, to change Horror to normal defeated. The shards changed back to their monsterous forms, and Double D has the Sun Brush that fears Horror. The sunlight's power turns Horror into dust and pieces, and whole dark version Peach Creek crumbled aparts, and they entered a portal to the real Peach Creek. They woke up in the middle of cul-de-sac, and reunite their Cartoon Network character to their own universes. Double D still has the shards and put then in a crystal drawer. During The Eds were making more scams in cul-de-sac, and after the credits, a hand of Horror that can return in the sequal. And the paint does the word "the", and the thinner does the word "end", and the blood stain does a questionmark. Triva *The Hysteria Shards are based on the Master Emerald shards from Sonic the Hedgehog Adventures Director's Cut. And the colors were simillar to the Green Lantern crops colors. *Horror the Boogyman is voiced by Steven Blum, and his voice is simillar to Ghostfreak's voice from Ben 10 series. His red horns were based on the Rage Box from American McGee's Alice. *This is DragonRuby22's first dark twisted fan fiction Cartoon X-over. *When Horror's hand grabed on the Darksporian Dagger is based on Star Wars: The Clone Wars Mortis Trilogy. *The location of the Hysteria Shards were based on Sonic the Hedgehog Next Gen, Clone Wars's Mortis, and Otherside's Valintine Carverns. *The story was based on Sonic and the Secret Rings. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:DragonRuby22 Category:Cartoon Network Crossover